Talk:Derpy/@comment-69.179.162.121-20130518023549/@comment-5870562-20130523143626
I have long thought that are only two ways Derp supporters or haters can ever achieve peace between each other. The first way would be if the Pony Production Team officially named her again. On merch or in the comic or show. If they chose the name Derpy again, the haters would hate and the supporters would support, but this changes nothing. If they chose another name let's just say Janet, the supporters would hate and the haters would support, which doesn't really change the arguments, just changes the sides. Also, I do not believe Pony Production Team has any intention whatsoever of ever giving another canon name under any circumstance, largely because they seem to feel strongly enough about Derpy to perform a retcon, but not strongly enough to declare their moral position on her, which I find strangely wishy-washy personally, but it remains the current reality. So the only option is #2, which is to recognize that everybody's opinion on Derpy still serves to keep her famous/trending and therefore marketable for Pony Production Team. So I don't really care if you hate or support, as long as we are talking about all things Derp. Naturally everyone will have different opinions. Disliking Derpy because you don't like crossed eyes is fine with me. I personally find Derp's eyes intriguing and cute. But because we disagree is not the problem. The only problem for me comes in when one opinion "wins" over the other and for me that doesn't occur just because somebody else HAS an opposing opinion, but because their opinion is legitimized over another, for example, by a recton. If you are going to light somepony on fire, that will cause terrible injury and death, and that is a fact. So having the opinion that lighting somepony on fire is bad is directly supported by scientific fact, so therefore it is okay to take physical action in the real world to prevent ponies from being lit on fire through laws and safety measures. But to make a factual case for physical change (such as a retcon) that the word Derpy itself is offensive, you would need to demonstrate academic definitions that define it as a slur similar to the N-word. You would need to demonstrate that there is not only a systematic occurence of discrimination against a group that intrinsically and repeatedly uses the word Derpy to continue and advance the system of discrimination, similar to how the N-word has been tied in objective police/government reports to systematic institutions like the KKK, and repeatedly used in documented crimes of physical and verbal violence to advance the supremacy of one group over another. I can't believe anyone can do that using facts and frankly, for me, even making an attempt to equate the currently made-up and undefinied word Derpy which has less than a 20-year history of existence in total with only a tiny sliver of that being negative in any way, as requiring physical changes equally with the N-word is honestly pretty insulting because there is absolutely no comparison to the level of legally proven, repeated involvement of the N-word with a centuries-long treatment including the genocidal slavery of dark skinned people that the N-word helped encourage in the history of the US. This is NOT to say that disliking Derpy or finding her offensive is an invalid position! You can like or dislike whatever you want. But disliking something and physically altering it even when others are using it for good are two very different things. The reason I think a lot of people on either side argue with each other is because they are frustrated that Pony Production Team dances around this issue and won't provide a final name. People can't really argue with Pony Production Team, so they argue with each other. But Pony Production Team is really the ones who are saying that Derp is a bad word, as mentioned earlier by Roadside when reminding us that her NAME is the #1 thing that got edited. Derp opposers just say they don't LIKE Derpy. That is fine with me. Because Derp opposers are not producing and retconning the show. This is why I tend to target Pony Production Team with my pro-Derpy statements, not other viewers. Because I have a problem with making a physical change, a recton in this case, when there is no consistent factual connection between a currently made-up word and a systematic and repetitive occurence of discrimination in physical reality that uses said word as part of its machinery of hate. A word is "made-up" if its not defined in any academic source. Derpy as a word currently has that status. This means it can equally mean anything or nothing. Do some people use it negatively? Sure. Some people also use the word Dingus or the word Ham negatively. Does this mean that everyone should be forced to accept a physical change in the real word to prevent and punish the use of these words at all times? Of course not because much like the word Derp/y, their total use is obscure at best, and of that already obscure usage, their negative use is so further obscure that no academic source could hope to define these uses, much less could any group claim to use them as part of their system or movement. So just let people dislike or like whatever they want, but please, unless there is a factual basis of real systematic danger or destruction outside of your own personal mental experience, just realize we all have to go on living and just let other people do what they like and not do what they don't like. And nopony really should expect anyone, whether on the Pony Production Team or viwers who have opposing views to your own, to make physical changes to the world without a provable, objective reason. Did Sentrakk or any other person with an opposing viewpoint to pro-Derpyism retcon Derpy? No. Pony Production Team did, so if you don't like Derpy getting retconned, then target Pony Production Team, not other viewers. And of course, keep posting about Derpy. See needs more posts. XD